


Just Hold Me While I Cry

by moonstone1520



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone1520/pseuds/moonstone1520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper refused to define herself by her relationship status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold Me While I Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Don't Care](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/200953) by Listrant. 



Molly Hooper refused to define herself by her relationship status.

Which was lucky, since she currently wasn't in one.

No, she refused to allow her romantic state fuel her sense of self worth. Happiness didn't come in the form of a boyfriend, she firmly believed that. Happiness comes from how one feels about oneself. And she had plenty of self esteem, and a high sense of self-worth recently, despite what her behavior in front of a certain consulting detective showed otherwise.

But, occasionally, in the wee hours of the night, she felt the soul crushing loneliness that she'd only read about; the overwhelming fear that she'd never find anyone to love her; the desperate need to cry into the arms of someone willing to hold her through the night. 

And when those feelings came, when she couldn't tamp them down any longer, she'd reach for her phone on the bedside table.

_Please come. --Mx_

It never took long for a response, though the time between the answering text and his arrival would vary. Tonight, he wouldn't be terribly long.

_One hour. -SH_

_You have your spare? -MX_

_Always. -SH_

And, true to form, one hour later Molly heard the front door open. Five minutes later, she felt Sherlock climb into bed and take her in his arms. She felt his lips press against her forehead as she let the tears slide silently down her face. He held her tightly, whispering soothing noises into her ear. 

She fell asleep listening to his heartbeat, the weight on her own heart lifted a bit.

She always woke alone, but the fact that he held her during the night made her feel strong again. 

No, Molly Hooper did not define herself by her romantic attachments. Allowing oneself to become weak was only part of what made her strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to luvbird28 for pointing me to the right fic so I could give proper credit for my inspiration. Go, shoo, read!
> 
> Follow me on the [Tumblr](http://moonstone1520.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
